


Spur of the Moment

by sffan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney share a kiss in the puddlejumper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spur of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes: Written for the "McSmooch" community on Live Journal. Betaed by emungere.
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.  

John’s not sure why he does it. One minute he’s listening to Rodney explain how he can get more efficiency out of the puddlejumpers’ engines and the next thing he knows he’s shifting into Rodney’s personal space, and leaning in and kissing him. His hands come up and curve around Rodney’s face, while a voice in the back of his head starts shouting at him. He doesn’t do this with guys. Sure, he’s kissed a few of them, but not like this, not with the hands, but before John has a chance to freak out and pull away, Rodney’s arms envelop him and pull him closer.

He wonders fleetingly if Rodney’s having the same issue he’s having, because one of Rodney’s hands is planted between his shoulder blades and the other just at his waist– positions that would be ideal if he were a woman. And then Rodney’s hands move – one sliding up to the back of his head, twining into his hair, and the other ventures lower, to just over the curve of his ass.

And then John stops trying to analyze hand placements as all thoughts except, “Oh, God, yes,” leave his mind as Rodney starts to suck gently on his lower lip. John moves his hands, cupping the back of Rodney’s head with one and trailing the other down Rodney’s neck to his shoulder. Rodney’s arms tighten, pulling their bodies together, and John can’t stop a quiet moan from escaping from between his lips.

Their lips part and their tongues meet in a slow, wet tangle, and the kiss deepens, ending only when they both need air. Both reluctant to part, they rest their foreheads together, unintentionally mimicking the Athosian greeting.

“Wow,” Rodney says, breathing heavily.

“Yeah,” John replies, his lips tingling.

“Maybe we should,” Rodney waves one hand around, gesturing at the close confines of the puddlejumper, “take this somewhere else?”

John strokes his fingers down Rodney’s neck, smiling when Rodney arches into his touch. “Nah, I kind of like it in here,” John replies and pauses for a moment, locking the door and darkening the puddlejumper’s window, before pressing his lips to Rodney’s once again.


End file.
